A Strangers' Life
by Seamistress89
Summary: Sequel to 'A Minute To Live'. Serena had dies almost a year ago. The Tentai all heard from Hiei what had happened. Naturally, since Yusuke liked her, he tried to strangle Hiei, forgetting his spiritual powers. But what happens when the group receives sigh
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Strangers' Life

**Summary:** Serena had dies almost a year ago. The Tentai all heard from Hiei what had happened. Naturally, since Yusuke liked her, he tried to strangle Hiei, forgetting his spiritual powers. But what happens when the group receives sightings of strange occurrences? And, what happens if the group recognizes them?** (Not who you'd think it is)** A lot more amusing then it sounds.

**Rating:** PG-13 I think

**Pairing:** YusukexOC

**Author: **Melody89

**Status:** In progress still... But at least up to chapter five

_Hiei's Perfect Little Angel: It is more like a horror I suppose, along with romance slightly, and fuun stuff like that... You'll see why Serena died I think in second chapter (I don't have m notebook with me right now), that or I didn't get to Serena's death cause... I think it's I didn't get to it though... And no way am I telling who the mystery charecter is! That's the fun of suspence! XP_

**Serena: -sighs-** Well, 'least you're being unlazy enough to write the sequel...

**Mel: **No, it's just that my internet's being cruel and won't let me do anything right now... _I was playing solitary all morning_

**Sere: O.O** Wow...

**Mel: **Yeah Well, 'least I'm writing this on Easter...

**Sere: v.v;** your brain is fucked up, I think...

**Mel:** Really? **-opens head and runs over to a mirror in the hall to check-** Hey There are people fucking in my head AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Serena: 0.0;** Oooook... maybe we should just start the fan fiction now...

**-In the background, Mel is running around in a circle, screaming about the little people in her head, who had already disappeared. Serena goes after Mel to calm the author down so she can start the fan fiction-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: The start of a new mission**

The depressed group of four walked into the teen Koenma's office (Let's just say he lost his pacifier thing again while in teen form so he can't turn back to baby form... That and he got tired of Yusuke calling him by baby names). "I know you're all upset, but it's already been a year!" yelled the angry Koenma.

Yusuke glared at the young looking prince.

Koenma flinched at the glare, but still frowned at his head Tentai. "Well, anyways, there have been many demon sightings, and had caught one earlier. He is in the investigators room... Well, he did tell us something I think will... Shock you all..." Koenma explained, grabbing his remote thing. The teen prince pressed a button, which made a big screen TV pop up. Pressing another button, a picture of a girl popped up onto the screen.

The four younger teens gasped, including Hiei. The girl looked like Serena, almost like an identical twin.

This girl had long black, braided, waist length hair and amber eyes. She wore a black woman's' fighting kimono (Think Sango's outfit from Inuyasha, only instead of the pink, there's a dark grey-ish color), along with black leathery shoes like Youko's. Her skin is a paper white color, ghost like infact. Red fox ears rested themselves of her head, while, for some odd reason, a black wolf tail rested along her rear end.

"Her name is Serena Kitsune Tenshi," began the teen at the desk. "She is half fox and half wolf. She is their ex-leader... and... Our Serena's reincarnation..." When Koenma finished, the group was in even more shock.

"But... Who brung her back?" Kurama asked, the others also having the same question on their minds.

The next words that came from the teen's mouth shocked those worse then death. "I did, Kurama... How else would I get her picture? She's faster then Hiei now, at even Hiei's fastest speed. She, now though, can control more then just her speed. She is the demon of elements, all five of them... darkness," he pointed at her tail, "light," her skin, "water," her ear tips, which were ocean blue, "fire," her red fox ears, "and air," he finished, pointing at the white tipped tail.

"Why the hell did you give her elemental powers!" Yusuke asked the first to recover from the shock of Serena's new powers.

"I thought it'd be smart to give her defensive abilities," Koenma said, innocently.

Yusuke glared at the suspicious prince. "Where is she!" the 16 year old raven haired boy asked.

"We don't know yet..." Koenma said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Yusuke continued to glare at the prince for a minute before turning and storming out of the room, soon followed by Kuwabara, then Kurama, and lastly a disgusted Hiei.

**

* * *

**

**Mel: **Yay The first chapter of the sequel to **A Minute To Live** is finished Now just four more chapters to go


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Strangers' Life

**Summary:** Serena had dies almost a year ago. The Tentai all heard from Hiei what had happened. Naturally, since Yusuke liked her, he tried to strangle Hiei, forgetting his spiritual powers. But what happens when the group receives sightings of strange occurrences? And, what happens if the group recognizes them?** (Not who you'd think it is)** A lot more amusing then it sounds.

**Rating:** PG-13 I think

**Pairing:** YusukexOC

**Author: **Melody89

**Status:** In progress... Chapter 7 written up already!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but my OC! Expansion on OC's soon to come! (I have 4 already, 3 come in during chapter four, while the last one STILL has not entered

_t: Short, but thank you for the wonderful review, my dear (Sorry, saying my dear, or Hun, or something like that getting to become a habit)_

Mel: Again, thank you to your review(s) my friend(s)...

Sere: So, just going to type up the seven chapters you have?

Mel: That's exactly what I'm going to do, my dear, BUT in order for them to be posted, I need your reviews people! Oh and for anyone who has read my other story Twister, chapter six is finally up!

Sere: Yeah, so go read it...

Mel: Serena! Be nice! Oh, also, sorry that these chapters are quite short, I'm trying to expand them without adding in some of the next chapter, but it seems not to work as well as I thought... Once more, I apologize.

Sere: Well on with the story

Mel: And remember people, the more reviews I get, the happier we'll all be... A.K.A., the more reviews I get, the faster the updates! Criticism is fine by me. But if you guys do criticize, please give a reason, and not just because "I didn't like it", if you don't like something, please DO tell me what part you did not like! I will happily oblige to fix whatever I did wrong for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning the search

The four teens went home for the night after arriving from Koenma's office the previous hour. Hiei going to Genkai's to watch over Yukina. Kurama returned to his loving mothers' humble home. Yusuke went to his empty apartment (Atsuko was out drinking again). And finally, Kuwabara went back to his house, only to be scowled and start studying for his test in a week for passing Jr High.

The following day though, around mid afternoon, the four had met in the park.

"So, where is the most likely place she'd hide?" asked Kuwabara.

"Stupid!" Yusuke yelled, hitting Kuwabara over the head. "She's most likely in Makai!"

"Sorry Yusuke," Kurama started, "Hiei and I already checked Makai last night... No one saw her," he semi let his voice trail off. "And I highly doubt she would be in Rekai," he finished.

"So... You're saying our world is the only possibility?" Kuwabara asked, trying to be smart for once.

"I'm afraid that is correct," Kurama replied mysteriously, with a nod of his head. 'Yusuke will most likely kill me if he knows I know where she is,' thought the redhead, inwardly frowning, but remaining completely calm on the outside.

"So how do we find her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei, put that jagan to use," Yusuke commanded, still mad that the shrimp had killed the one person he loved.

Hiei winced, but did as he was told. Untying the headband, he searched with his third eye, only to quickly retie it.

"So?" questioned the impatient taller raven haired boy.

"Genkai's place," was all he said before looking over towards Kurama.

Yusuke nodded, taking off to Genkai's temple, not noticing Hiei's suspicious glance towards Kurama.

Kuwabara followed, knowing not to cross the Tentai leader so foolishly.

* * *

Mel: Well, well, well... Looks like Kurama knows something, ne? Lol, I mean come on! I hinted it TWICE! Three times infact! You've had to have noticed at least once?

Sere: Maybe their small brains cannot hold your stories information?

Mel: -glares- Will you shut UP Serena!

Sere: Fine... For now at least...

Mel: -sigh- Well, once more I _AM_ sorry to disappoint you all but chapters3, 6, and 7 might be just as short as this one... Maybe Chapters 6 and 7 will be slightly longer, but I promise the other chapters (4, and 5) are infact longer!

Sere: You just put that to extend didn't you?

Mel: -grins- Pretty much! Well, review please! The faster you review, the faster the update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Strangers' Life

**Summary:** Serena had dies almost a year ago. The Tentai all heard from Hiei what had happened. Naturally, since Yusuke liked her, he tried to strangle Hiei, forgetting his spiritual powers. But what happens when the group receives sightings of strange occurrences? And, what happens if the group recognizes them?** (Not who you'd think it is)** A lot more amusing then it sounds.

**Rating:** PG-13 I think

**Pairing:** YusukexOC

**Author: **Melody89

**Status:** In progress... Chapter10 written, yay, lol

Mel: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so -keeps going for a hour- sorry! I know I hav't updated in... well... forever, but I swear I have a perfectly good explanation! Ok, so I don't, but please don't be mad! -cowers in fear- ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I'M KILLED!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chpater 3: Hidden Secrets

Hiei glared harshly aat Kurama. "I sent them to Genkai's on _purpose_, Kurama... Why are you pprotecting her?"asked the shorter demon.

"Hiei! She's my sister! Why wouldn't I hide her?" was the red-heads' responce.

"There's another reason... Tell me or I'll tell them where she is..." Hiei threatened, his tone icy cold.

"i only wish to protect my sister! Is that a crime?" Kurama demanded.

"Right now, yes! She's a wanted criminal, soon in all three worlds! What in the seven hells is wrong with you!" Hiei yelled, causing people to start staring at the shorter of the two.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Kurama replied. "It's just... well... She's my little sister, ok?" explained the red head, shocking the smaller demon.

Hiei stood there, stock still. He stared blankly at his red haired companion. "You're joking... Right?" questioned the, in a way, younger looking demon.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but I would not joke of something of such sorts," Kurama said with a small frown upon his face.

The short demon continued to stare at the fox reincarnation.

"Now," began the taller of the two, "if you'll excuse me, I must go check on her," he said, turning his back on the other and walked away.

* * *

Mel: I'm SO SO sorry it's short, and I promise I'll update Tuesday or sometime around there! I sooooo promise! 


	4. SORRY! ALERT TIME!

**SORRY!!!**

**Hey guys, I have regret to inform you, that my stories might go on haitus for a while.**

**Yes, I know, everyone, including the authors themselves who write the stories, hate doing this to people.**

**Unfortunately for all of us, my step-father is being an ASSHOLE!**

**Well, anyways, I'm super sorry about this. If this is just a false alarm, beleave me, I'll tell you.**

**I'm afraid it might not only be a false alarm though...**


End file.
